In German document DE 198 09 133 A1, a hand-guided drill driver is discussed which is able to be used as a power drill, a percussion power drill or an electrical screwdriver. The different types of operation of the power drill are set using an adjusting sleeve, a torque specification being possible for the use as a screwdriver, whereas in the percussion drill function and the drill function a rigid torque coupling is provided. The rigid coupling is produced with the aid of coupling parts which are to be transferred into a rotationally locking connection.